


All Is Fair In Sex & Warfare

by stylescoalition



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Size Difference, Unrequited Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Aleks is a college student that decides to answer a rather interesting porn ad. It's not his thing, at all, but it pays a decent sum and Aleks can use all the money in the world right now. When he makes it to the porn shoot, he's incredibly surprised to see who his co-star is and his co-star feels the exact same way. What's more surprising, is how much the both of them... don't exactly mind too much.What Aleks does mind, however, is being this guy's bitch, so he wants to make that a challenge for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so if you've ever read my other fic, living on video, you could sort of say that this fic is its cousin.
> 
> what inspired me to write this? i just really like aleks in lingerie - i think that's a good enough reason.

Aleks doesn’t really like his English professor too much. In fact, the only good thing about him is his ruggedly handsome looks but even that is squandered by his hard ass personality - which is weird, because he’s still so  _nice_  to Aleks.

Why is he going so hard anyways? It’s fucking English, not Statistics! Why should attendance be mandatory for a class that’s centered around writing papers, something that can easily be done at home? Even in Aleks’ Statistics class last semester, his professor didn’t give a shit if he showed up and he passed with a solid B+. He misses a day of Mr. Hundley’s -sorry,  _Brett’s_  English class (because he insists on first names), and he gets a lecture, on top of not being able to make up what he missed… and he has important reasons for doing so!

 

“Alright, guys!” Brett claps his hands together and looks around the room. “Let’s trade our rough drafts and give our critiques!”

Aleks’ eyes survey the room and he gives Brett a passing glance before he shrugs and looks down to the notebook he was doodling in. His pencil barely touches the paper until his phone vibrates on his desk and he slides the phone closer to him so he can read the flashing notification - a text message from his producer with the address of the hotel and room number.

Not  _that_  kind of producer, mind you. It’s Aleks’ big dream to make it big here in LA and grace the big screen but if he sets his sights lower, he won’t get disappointed. He thanks his lucky stars everyday that he got accepted to UCLA in the first place but god damn, has it ate into his cash a lot quicker than expected!

He doesn’t regret being out here at all and there’s a lot to do. He’s made a lot of friends too, ones that’ll last lifetimes, but he really understands the whole “broke college student” stereotype now. Aleks could ask for help from his parents but he doesn’t wanna bother them and it’s his first time on his own. He wants to succeed on his own and he doesn’t want handouts. He doesn’t want somebody to feel sorry for him.

It goes back to the text message he received just now, which holds the answer to all his money problems. It’s the thing everybody watches but denies doing so, the thing people often joke about doing when they’re broke but would never actually commit if circumstances came down to it.

Good ol’ porn. Specifically, gay porn.

A rather niche section of gay porn too, but then that’s why Aleks is getting paid the big bucks to do so. It’s not his thing in the slightest and it’s actually a big turn off but they were looking in LA for pretty blondes like him and, well, Aleks isn’t going to say no to cash and some (hopefully) awesome sex.

It’s a bit nerve wracking, knowing he’s gonna have sex on camera today. He’s gotta look good, sound good doing it, and he’s gotta  _do_  good, but these nerves are to be expected for doing something like this, right? They’ll go away on its own. Maybe the guy will like, fuck the nerves out of him. Or something.

Aleks has never took an anatomy class. He has no idea how that works.

 

“Ohhh, Aleks!”

_Ugh. What, old man?_

Aleks sighs and looks up to his teacher. “Sup?”

“Where’s your rough draft?”

“My folder.”

“So can you get it out for your partner to critique?”

Aleks sits up in his seat and looks down the row of tables to his assigned critique partner, who seems to be in a rather deep state of sleep. If his partner wasn’t brain dead and gave terrible critiques that make no sense, Aleks would envy him.

Aleks shakes his head and looks back down to his notebook. “I’m good.”

Brett’s tongue pokes around the inside of his cheek and he narrows his eyes at Aleks in scrutinization. He breathes in deeply and looks off to the side, adjusts his black tie over his black button up as he leans back against the row of tables in front of Aleks. “What do you have against this class?” he asks.

“It’s not the class,” Aleks says. “It’s you.”

With a surprised laugh, Brett’s eyebrows raise to the top of his head and this time in disbelief, he asks, “ _me?_  I’m very curious as to what I’m doing because I’ve been nothing but courteous to you and with how you’ve been acting in my class, I don’t have to be.”

“It just makes no sense,” Aleks tells him. “You force us to come to class because you wanna feel important-”

“Excuse me?” Brett leans off the desk and crosses his arms over his chest. “You’re _required_  to come to class because I strongly believe that our class discussions and paper workshops are beneficial to your grade.”

“So a fancy way of saying that you wanna feel important?”

“You’re just mad because you can’t skip,” Brett tells him in a matter of fact tone with a grin that holds equal feeling. “You can’t spend all day in your dorm, playing video games, as fun as they tend to be.”

“I can spend all day playing video games  _and_  get a good grade. They’re not mutually exclusive.”

“But would you learn anything? You’re just doing it to get it over with at that point.”

… yeah, exactly! Aleks wants to get this bullshit over with, achieve his degree, then hope to find a good job that’ll pay back all of his loans 20 years from now! College is a scam anyways so why does it matter what he learns? He’s gonna be paying upwards of six figures, even with scholarships and loans, so just give him the damn thing!

“It doesn’t matter how I decide to go about college,” Aleks says as he crosses his arms on top the desk, glowering at the older man. “You act like you know me.”

“I used to have a pisspoor attitude like you once,” Brett recounts. “But then somebody straightened me out. Looks like you need to go down the same path.”

He almost wants to point out how much of a threat that sounds like but that involves him picturing Brett throwing him over his lap for a spanking and that’s not exactly something he wants. It doesn’t matter how admittedly attractive Brett is, Aleks would never give away his dignity like that.

It’s a bit hypocritical because he’s tossing aside his dignity tonight but his dignity does have a price and these producers have matched it and then some.

 

“Aleks,” Brett starts, “you have a lot of potential. And believe it or not, I do like you, but you really need to work on your attitude.”

_Suuuuure he does._

Aleks can’t even get in a retort before Brett is answering the phone from the pocket of his fitted black pants. With the way he looks at the screen, it appears to be an important call and goodie for him! Brett can take his phone and the high horse he rode in on right back out of the room! He can find the rest of his hairline while he’s at it!

Looking back at Brett, Aleks shakes his head before he proceeds to doodle in his notebook again.

_Bet somebody is straightening him out right now._

* * *

 

Aleks twirls in front of the mirror and turns his head to look back at his reflection as he adjusts the bottom of his white panties to perfectly hug his ass. Then he holds up the back of his white short sleeve cardigan and tanktop with one hand so the other can adjust the white garter belt to be more comfortable.

He looks down the length of his body to smooth out the white straps connecting the garter belt to his white stockings and then he curls his toes back and forth in his white mary jane heels. Hidden under the tanktop is a white bralette that surprisingly fits his chest.

The entire ensemble is white and portrays the image of angelic innocence. Aleks’ naturally pale skin and long, bleach blonde hair help add to that effect, which is what the producers intended in the first place. They also intended for him to wear some makeup and paint his nails but apparently, Aleks is pretty enough and passes without all that that he’s pretty much done making himself over.

Aleks faces the mirror once more and smooths down his outfit. He purses his lips together and looks back down to his cardigan so he can unbutton it all the way, but leaves the top button there for some  _mystery._  Or something. Aleks doesn’t dress like a girl in his spare time, how should he know?

People are like… actually into this? Guys dressing up in girly outfits to be fucked by big, manly guys? Hey, Aleks likes a big, manly guy himself but he doesn’t dress up like  _this_  when he does so. Apparently it is indeed a thing because this particular company specializes in creating videos around that niche, and it’s not the only kind of videos they make but it’s what they’re especially known for.

 

“Hey, Aleks!”

Aleks raises his eyebrows upon the producer’s voice and turns to see him with a water bottle in hand. He takes it with a smile and twists open the cap as he says, “thanks, Geoff.”

Geoff, the producer, puts Aleks at ease and he’s been very upfront with Aleks about the whole thing so far. He’s told Aleks all he’s wanted to know and has put to rest any sort of fears and anxieties he’s had about the video process and what will actually go down. Aleks doesn’t get a vibe that Geoff will hold him hostage here and sell his kidneys on eBay in the slightest.

Geoff is pretty good looking too. Unfortunately, he’s happily married - like most good guys.

“How do you feel about wearing this?” Geoff asks. “Is it fine? You like it? Still weird?”

“It’s…” Aleks shrugs and looks down to his panties. “Yeah, it’s weird,” he chuckles. “But I think I’m more weirded out by how comfortable these panties are.”

“Why should girls be the only one to wear them, right?”

“I guess so.”

“But I came in here to let you know your co star is here,” Geoff tells him. “He’s totally clean and nobody has ever had a problem with him, not in the slightest. Actually,” Geoff chuckles, “we got guys coming back  _only_  if they can fuck him again.”

Aleks raises his eyebrows and looks up to Geoff with a grin. “He’s that good?”

Holy shit, wearing these girly clothes is so worth it! He will absolutely wear these more often if it means getting to fuck somebody who, is allegedly, a sex god. Aleks is aware that sex in real life is nothing what it’s like in online videos so it says a lot about this guy’s abilities if people keep coming back just for him, right?

“Aleks…” Geoff wraps his arm around Aleks’ shoulder. “He’s gonna blow your mind.”

A hot breath parts open Aleks’ lips and he glances into his reflection. “S-So like… is he popular in the industry at all?” he asks.

Geoff shakes his head. “Nah, he’s not a pornstar. He’s just a regular guy we call in sometimes for these particular shoots, he does it to blow off steam from his job. And hey, I get it - I’d feel a whole lot better after getting paid to fuck some pretty boy senseless too.”

Aleks hates being a “pretty boy”, he really does, but he’s gotta play to his strengths for this particular shoot. It’s not like he’ll keep coming back, even if this guy is as great as Geoff says he is. Aleks wants his money, he wants to put it in his savings, and that’ll be the end of that.

Unless he fucks up with money again. Then it might be time for a revisit.

 

“What does he do for a living?” Aleks asks.

“Ahh, he hasn’t told me,” Geoff admits. “But it’s not really a concern of ours. As long as he’s not a creep and he’s clean, fucks our stars real good, that’s all we care about.”

His co star sounds reputable. Admittedly, Aleks would feel better fucking an actual person from the porn industry because they know how these things go, but there’s a somewhat comforting quality about fucking some regular guy. He’s not going to follow the standards of porn. All he’ll be focusing on is pleasure and how to maximize it, for himself and his co star - Aleks, in this case.

And he’s clean. That’s important, because STD’s are sooo not sexy, but also…

“You said he’s clean? So he’s used condoms before?” Aleks asks.

“Yeah, always does. Speaking of, are you still clean? Have you fucked anybody since the initial call?”

Aleks shakes his head. “Nope, I’ve been clean. So like, if I’m clean, and he’s clean… uh… do you know if he might wanna…” He shrugs and kicks his heel against the tile. “Might wanna go bare with me?”

Geoff raises his eyebrows and with a grin, he asks Aleks, “have you done it bare before?”

“Well… no,” Aleks admits with a sheepish tone and looks to his shoes. “But I’ve always wanted to know what it was like.”

“Lemme go ask him and see if he’s comfortable with that, okay? You hang tight.”

Aleks watches Geoff leave the bathroom for a brief second before he turns to face himself in the mirror once more.

Fuck, he can’t get over how girly he looks. If Aleks didn’t know this was him, he would absolutely think it’s a girl. Not even the tattoos covering every square inch of his arms can preserve his sense of masculinity. Any shred of that has been covered by this all white outfit and Aleks now realizes that he has to fully give himself up tonight.

He’s not a stranger to doing that but he’s a stranger to doing that in something like  _this._

_It’s just one time. You’ll never have to do it again._

 

Aleks’ shoulders relax when he asserts himself of that knowledge but his relaxation doesn’t last long when he hears a familiar voice outside the bathroom. He whips his head around to stare at the door and furrows his eyebrows in concentration as he listens to the conversation outside.

He can’t fully make out the voices or laughs but he swears he hears his English professor out there… fuck, is Brett really such a nightmare that he continues to haunt him after class as well? Great, the last thing Aleks wants is for his teacher to actually be at his porn shoot! Can you imagine? If he just walks out that door to see Brett laughing it up with Geoff? What would he even be here for? Is he gonna criticize the porn script? Demand a rewrite and polished draft?

Aleks shakes his head and chuckles at his own thoughts.

_Dude, I’m so fucking funny._

He looks up when the door opens to see Geoff once more. “What’d he say?” Aleks asks.

“He’s totally fine with it,” Geoff answers. “He’ll take all the precautions necessary too, so like, extra lube, fingering, all that good stuff.”

Ooh, his co-star  _cares._  In the words of one famous Paris Hilton, that’s  _hot._

“So how about you two introduce yourselves?” Geoff suggests as he grabs the knob. “Do that and then we’ll get around to the video and discuss what we can do? Then we can get down to it - after that, it’ll be like the camera isn’t even there.”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Geoff opens the door and allows Aleks out first and Aleks rubs his hands together in anticipation to see who this fabled sex god is.

Is he tall, tan, and handsome? Is he a total daddy or more of a hunk? Is he older or is he  _old?_  Is he a refined handsome or a rugged kind? Is his dick more on the long side or the thick side? And what does Aleks want from these options?

A tall, tan, ruggedly handsome older daddy type with a thick cock. If a guy’s too long, they can’t get it in all the way but if they’re thick, then it just stretches you to the brim and fills you up and Aleks is a big fan of that feeling. It’s why he prefers the sex with men over women, specifically  _because_  of that. It’s why he’s so curious about going bare too, because if he likes to be filled with a thick cock, he thinks it would make sense that he’d like to be filled with come too. Only way to find out is to try.

 

So Aleks is pretty damn excited to find out what his co star looks like and he sees him in his entirety when he turns into the actual bedroom.

He now sees that his co star is tall, tan, and a ruggedly handsome, older daddy type.

Only Aleks wishes he wasn’t.

 

“Why are you here?” Brett asks.

“Why… why the fuck are _you_  here?” Aleks demands as he squints his eyes.

Geoff looks back and forth between the two and squints his eyes himself. “Uhhh, do you two know each other?”

_Unfortunately._

Aleks swallows and looks down to the floor. “Uh… kind of…”

“We just know each other through a friend of a friend,” Brett says quickly as he steps to Aleks. “Aleks, can I talk to you?”

“About- hey!”

Brett grabs Aleks’ wrist to drag him into the bathroom and then he locks the door behind him. There’s a rush of adrenaline that sends through Aleks at how easily Brett drags him in there but he tries his hardest to ignore it.

Probably not adrenaline. It’s probably…  _hatred._  Yes. That’s what that is.

Aleks yanks his hand out of Brett’s grip with a grunt and backs himself against the wall. “Did you have to grab me that hard?” he asks.

“Aleks, we need to be serious for a minute,” Brett says as he turns to face him. “You can’t talk about this at all.”

… wait, that’s it? That’s the only reason he brought Aleks in here? Did he really think Aleks was gonna come to class the next day and be like,  _‘yo, Brett fucks pretty boys for cash on the side’ ?_  Actually, if he wasn’t the pretty boy Brett’s gonna fuck, he would absolutely say something like that.

 _Pretty boy Brett’s gonna fuck,_  why does he think that like it’s a sure thing to happen? There’s not a doubt in his mind Brett’s going to back out. Brett’s a huge hardass so why would he ever fuck a student, especially one he doesn’t like?

 

“That’s it?” Aleks crosses his arms over his chest. “You’re not gonna tell me I shouldn’t do this at all?”

“You’re an adult,” Brett says. “You can make your own decisions.”

Aleks bursts into laughter and he holds onto his stomach to steady himself. “Oh my god, that is fucking  _amazing_  coming from you. I can make my own decisions, like fuck an older guy on camera, but I’m still required to attend your class everyday?”

“Oh my god,” Brett whines and runs his hands down his face. “That’s what you’re complaining about right now?!”

“It’s just funny,” Aleks’ laughter dies down into a chuckle and then he shrugs. “That’s all.”

Brett blows out a breath and crosses his arms, big, strong arms that are exposed thanks to the way his sleeves have rolled up, and he takes a step closer to Aleks. “You know something, Aleks?”

“What,  _Brett?”_  Aleks asks as he looks up into his eyes.

Brett raises a challenging eyebrow and tilts his head. “You’re not telling me I shouldn’t do this either.”

Aleks swallows and crosses his arms over his chest, his shoulders hunching close together as he shrinks under Brett’s heated gaze.

_Don’t let him win._

He takes a deep breath and looks back to Brett as he asks, “well, what would happen if I  _did_  tell somebody?”

Brett grins and scoffs, “because you want everybody in class to know how much of a slut you were for a professor you said you didn’t like, right?”

Did Brett just call him a  _slut?_   Why the fuck isn’t Aleks offended by it either?

_Fuck, did my dick just twitch?_

Aleks takes another deep breath and smooths down his outfit so he can adjust the hem of his panties, doing so to gauge the situation down there, and he’s less than pleased to feel his length hardening. When his gaze rises to Brett again, he notices that Brett’s eyes have dipped down his body and are slowly making their way back up. If Brett can look, why can’t he?

Brett is thick, all over. Thick arms, thick thighs, thick torso, god knows how thick he is  _there._  In his  _penis._  His penis that he's gonna fuck Aleks with,  _oh my god, he's gonna fuck me._ To make matters worse, he’s still wearing his all black suit from class earlier today and it fits him so well, it helps to accentuate his muscles and curves and Aleks hates himself for thinking it, but black really is Brett’s color.

_Black like his soul. Got ‘em._

Aleks makes fun of that receding hairline but now that he and Brett are up close like this, it really drives home how much older he is and with that in mind, it’s… sort of hot. There’s still a lot of hair at the back of his head, a big tuft, like it’s begging to be grabbed onto. His hair might not be full but that beard definitely is and Aleks envies that beard because it’s so  _big_ , it’s so  _manly,_  and Aleks wishes he could grow facial hair of that magnitude but he’s sort of stuck with the scatterings of stubble that makes appearances once in awhile.

Damnit, Brett’s the epitome of man. Why should somebody like him get those honors?

Aleks stands up straight and looks Brett in his eyes again. “I’m still just in this for the money,” Aleks reminds him. “I don’t… I don’t wanna be your slut.”

And he could’ve never foresee the next few actions Brett takes.

Brett steps even closer to Aleks and has the audacity to press his knee in between Aleks’ legs, underneath his crotch, and Aleks’ legs spread to accommodate him. His big, strong arms pin themselves by the sides of Aleks’ head and Aleks tilts his head to the side, closes his eyes but that was a bad move because then he feels Brett’s hot breath ghosting against the shell of his ear and it makes him  _whine._  It’s so quiet, he doubts Brett hears, but he knows it escaped - he knows who the victor is.

“If you don’t wanna be my slut, then why are you so hard?” Brett whispers.

There’s a lot of things Aleks wants to do and all of them contrast with each other. He wants to push Brett away but he also wants to pull him in. He wants to slap Brett but he kind of wants Brett to slap him. He wants to suck Brett’s dick but he also wants to call Brett a dick. Actually, he could  _totally_  call Brett a dick and still do the rest of those things, because he   _is_  a dick.

He’s a monumental one for putting Aleks in this complicatedly hot situation.

Brett makes the choice for him though. Aleks won't admit that he's a bit grateful for that.

He pulls away from Aleks completely and steps back to grab the doorknob. “It’s just one time,” Brett tells him. “We’ll fuck, we’ll have fun, then we’ll never speak of it again.”

And then he leaves Aleks in there all alone with him, himself, and his thoughts.

 

Aleks gasps for air he didn’t even know he was holding back from himself and he stares ahead at the door in wonderment over what just happened in here.

Did Brett just… ? Hold on, what just happened? Aleks knows what happened, but he can’t believe it. He doesn’t want to believe it but the twitching in his panties forces him to confront the fact that fucking Brett wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

In fact, it’s the best thing in the world at the moment.

But holy fuck, does he hate Brett even more for forcing him to think that. Brett had the fucking balls to try to assert his authority over Aleks outside of school and make Aleks bend to his whim? No, he doesn’t get that power. Aleks refuses to let Brett get a one up over him and when he leaves this bathroom, Brett will  _not_  turn him into this sissy submissive slut.

Aleks is the alpha male tonight. He’s the alpha male in heels and panties and he’s still gonna get fucked but he’s not gonna let Brett treat him like a bitch in heat. The only way Brett will achieve that is if he  _earns_  it and he’ll have to break Aleks down in order to do so.

His need to assert himself over Brett far outweighs any nerves he feels this moment.

 

Aleks takes a few deep breaths to hype himself up and then he slams open the bathroom door to enter the main hotel room again.

“Hey, Aleks!” Geoff greets while he watches Aleks storm past him, inwardly praising the effortless way he walks in the heels. “How do you guys-”

“Think you can just tell me what to do, huh?” Aleks asks in a low tone as he grabs Brett’s shoulders to force him onto the edge of the bed.

Brett looks around the room with a slightly dropped jaw. “I’m sorry?” he asks. “What are- mmm…”

Geoff’s eyes widen when Aleks crashes his lips onto Brett’s before he straddles Brett’s lap. Stocking clad legs squeezes Brett’s thick thighs and Aleks curls his hand tightly into the hair resting on the back of Brett’s neck, tugging it downwards while the other hand grabs onto his shoulder, nails sinking through the fabric.

Geoff hastily motions for his cameramen to turn on their cameras and makes his way back behind one. He looks into the lens and narrows his eyes, waiting for the “recording” symbol to pop up.

“And… rolling! Action!”


	2. Chapter 2

**** Making out with his English professor on camera while he’s wearing an incredibly girly outfit should feel incredibly weird but it doesn’t.

Brett isn’t giving in like Aleks wants but Aleks is surprised to find that he doesn’t mind it. He likes the challenge and it means that when Brett finally does give in, Aleks will feel a lot more satisfied than if Brett just lied down right now.

Their lips are engaged in disorderly warfare and there’s nothing romantic at all about it. To even call it a kiss would be a disservice to what a kiss really is. Once in awhile, their mouths will press on each other but it lasts for maybe a second until they’re back to biting and sucking at the others lips. Tongues join in the chaos by pushing into each other’s mouths, trying to stop the other from fully establishing their dominance.

It’s funny, Aleks thinks, how Brett is kissing him so roughly yet his lips are oddly the softest he’s ever had. Everything about Brett is rough right now, from the way his lips move, the firm grip he has in Aleks’ hair, the scratching of his full beard against Aleks’ jaw, but those lips, those fucking _sweet lips_  are the opposite.

 

One of the cameramen, a redhead in glasses, looks to Geoff and nudges his shoulder. “Hey uh… I thought the twink was supposed to be lying down and taking it?” he mumbles.

“No, this is better,” Geoff tells him. “Let’s just see what happens.”

Aleks groans when Brett pulls his head away by his hair and he yanks on Brett’s head in return. They’re actively trying to stop the other from going in for a kiss but then they’re trying to kiss the other anyways, eyes fixated on the other’s wet mouths, hot breaths parting open their lips and their mouths opening and closing in preparation for what could be a kiss if one of them could just _let go._

Brett looks up into Aleks’ eyes and then squints his eyes together, contorts his face into an expression that showcases his determination, as he brings up his other hand to grab Aleks’ throat - not hard, but not gentle either.

It catches Aleks off guard and Aleks gasps for immediate air. His hands fly up to grab Brett’s wrists, nails pressing into the skin, and his eyes flutter shut.

“Get on your knees and do something useful with your mouth,” Brett tells him lowly through gritted teeth.

Brett lets go of Aleks’ hair and throat and Aleks sighs with relief as he raises a hand to soothe the spot Brett’s hand had been. Honestly? That was pretty hot. Aleks wishes more people could choke him during-

“I said get on your knees,” Brett demands in a low tone once more, this time on a threatening edge and to pontificate that threat, he slaps Aleks across the face and it makes him cry out in surprise. “Do as I say.”

Brett, 1. Aleks, 0.

Aleks looks up to Brett as he sinks from his lap and in between Brett’s legs on the floor. He’s sort of grateful that Brett is undoing his own pants because Aleks needs a bit of respite to rub his face. He slapped Aleks pretty hard and Aleks wasn’t expecting that, because it’s his _professor_ , but then he _was_ expecting that because Brett is so _big_ , so  _strong._

He needs to keep seeing Brett as his professor though. Aleks starts to see Brett as the big, strong man that he is and Aleks is going to give in. He is  _not_  going to leave this hotel room tonight as Brett’s slut. He wants to leave this hotel room as the dude who straightened Brett out.

Brett might’ve won this battle, but Aleks is going to win the war.

Winning a war doesn’t come without its share of obstacles, however, and Brett’s thick cock is one of them.

 

When it’s released from the confines of their cotton prison, Aleks can’t help but stare at the precome beading the engorged tip, and he keeps on staring. The vein is prominent, his balls look heavy, and if Aleks didn’t know Brett at all, he would’ve thought this was an actual pornstar with how his dick looks.

But Aleks has had them thick before. Granted, they weren’t as thick as this but it’s not his first rodeo. He wouldn’t consider himself a great dick sucker either because he has a very sensitive gag reflex but he likes to think he makes up for it with his enthusiasm and tongue. Nobody has complained so far so it’s gotta be working out.

Fuck. This is Brett’s dick he’s going to suck. Suck _and_ fuck. He feels like that meme, like he’ll look up into a camera any minute and it’ll freeze frame, there’ll be a record scratch, and his narration can be heard saying _“yup, that’s me! You’re probably wondering how I got into this mess…”_ and it’s a big mess.

Brett’s gonna make a big mess in him too.

_ Oh my god, he’s gonna fuck me bare. Okay, shut up, just suck him off. Or try to. It’s fine. _

Aleks psyches himself up by taking a deep breath. One hand wraps around Brett’s shaft and as he closes his eyes, he wraps his lips around the head to immediately begin sucking him off at a nice, steady pace.

He wishes he could’ve prepared himself for how good Brett tastes because if he did, maybe he wouldn’t have moaned so loud around his length. Brett’s musk is this stirring, savory scent and Aleks could get lost in it, he wants to keep breathing it in and tasting it, he doesn’t ever wanna come back up for fresh air.

_“Fuck,”_ Brett groans and threads his fingers through Aleks’ hair. “Suck that dick, baby boy, come on.”

Aleks knows that the point of this shoot is to paint him as this super pretty, crossdressing twink that loves to serve and please but Brett calling him  _ baby boy _  is the first reminder of that. He wonders why Geoff hasn’t said anything about it but he figures he must not mind what’s happening then.

Still, Brett calling him that shouldn’t sound as hot as it does, nor should his moaning and groaning. His nasally voice is something Aleks makes fun of to his friends outside class, how is he supposed to explain finding Brett’s noises super fucking hot right now?

After a few minutes, Aleks tightens his grip on Brett’s shaft and pulls right up to the head so he can suckle hard at the tip. He does that for a minute or two and then he lets go to swirl his tongue around the underside of the head, stimulates those nerve endings and when he hears Brett moan even louder, Aleks can’t help a moan himself.

“That’s right, sir, moan for me,” Aleks breathes as he looks up to Brett with darkened eyes. “Let me know how good I suck you off.”

“I will when you _fucking_  suck me off,” Brett growls and tugs Aleks’ head closer to his cock, the wetness smearing against Aleks’ cheek.

Aleks groans at the slight pain and closes his eyes. He _was_  going to suck Brett off, but he doesn’t wanna follow all his orders - it lets Brett think he’s winning and he’s not. He'll never win.

 

“Make me,” Aleks challenges. He opens his eyes to look up at Brett and he rolls his lips back, wets them in anticipation for what Brett will do.

“You think you’re so above it all, do you?” Brett pulls Aleks away from his cock as he stands up from the bed. “That the rules don’t apply to you?”

“Not your rules,” Aleks tells him.

“Well maybe that’s why you’re _here,”_ Brett tugs Aleks’ head back by his hair and grabs the shaft of his cock with the other hand to smack it against Aleks’ lips, “and I’m up here. You’re beneath me, you always will be.”

“Fuck you,” Aleks grits through his teeth. “You don’t own me. You don’t _know_  me.”

“I know that you secretly like everything I’m doing to you,” Brett points out as he slides one of his feet forward. “If you weren’t, you wouldn’t still be here. Isn’t that right?”

Aleks bites on the inside of his cheek and looks down between them at his obvious erection and that’s when he also notices Brett’s foot dangerously close to resting on top of it. His body shivers and a shuddering breath parts open his lips as he looks back up to Brett, who has the widest grin on his face.

“N-No.” Aleks shakes his head. “I don’t-”

“You had a chance to leave,” Brett reminds him. “You could’ve backed out anytime. You want to be my slut.”

Aleks shakes his head again, wants to tell Brett no again, but then Brett’s foot is pressing right on top of his erection and it’s not even moving, but it’s so damn close and he’s so _strong,_ and Aleks closes his eyes with a small whine as his knees spread out further in an attempt to get away. There are _so many_  things he needs to get away from right now.

“My slutty baby boy,” Brett says in a pitch just above a whisper, harboring hints of condescension. He lets go of his cock so he can grab Aleks’ chin instead and he keeps his head tilted back, forces Aleks to look up at him. “Say it.”

“Stop,” Aleks says quietly. “I’m not… I’ll never. You can’t ever tell me what to-” he cries out when Brett slaps him hard again before he returns that hand to his chin, with a much tighter grip.

**“Say it,”** Brett demands in a harsher tone. “Don’t make me tell you one more time.”

There’s a color system in place so Aleks knows if this is too much, he can just say “red” and the whole thing will stop. Aleks can back out anytime and go back home and nobody would mind. Nobody would chastise him for it. If Aleks doesn’t want this, it can stop right now.

But on some level, he does want this. He just doesn’t wanna give in at all (or rather, too soon).

 

Aleks blinks his eyes open at Brett and clenches his jaw. “If you want me to give in so bad, you better work for it. You’re a big, strong guy, shouldn’t be hard for you.”

Their eyes narrow on each other, Aleks’ in mixed fear and anticipation and Brett’s in contemplation. If this doesn’t get Brett to back down, god knows what else he’ll do to Aleks in order to do so. Is that fear Aleks feels in those regards… or arousal over the fact that’s possibly met his match?

Brett huffs and roughly lets go of Aleks completely. “Get on the bed,” Brett tells him. “Hands and knees.”

Brett, 1. Aleks, 1.

With a grin, Aleks climbs up onto the bed and crawls up to the headboard. He spreads his legs and looks back to Brett, swaying his hips back and forth and he reaches a hand back to spank his own ass with a small moan. “Give me your worst, _sir,”_ he purrs. “Teach me a lesson.”

Brett glares at Aleks and Aleks just raises an eyebrow, the grin on his face widening.

_ Get it? Cause you’re my professor? _

Shaking his head, Brett sits on top the edge of the bed and turns himself just enough to grab Aleks’ hips, quickly pulling him up by his side and Aleks’ eyes briefly widen at the manhandling before they slam shut, a cry escaping his lips at the spank to his ass.

“Shouldn’t even open you up,” Brett tells him as he wrings the fingers of both hands into the fabric of Aleks’ panties. “I should just fuck you dry, that would really teach you a lesson.”

Aleks’ head snaps to the side and he tries to look behind him when he hears the sound of his panties ripping but the sudden whoosh of cool air hitting his ass is enough to let Aleks know without even looking that Brett ripped his panties off.

With his bare fucking hands.

At the display of strength, Aleks blinks a few times in bewilderment and his jaw drops. He watches Brett purposefully toss his panties into his field of vision and Aleks sees now that Brett literally tore it into two pieces.

_ Is that gonna be me when he’s done with me tonight? _

“But believe it or not, my  _ sweet baby boy,” _ Brett coos as he jiggles one of Aleks’ asscheeks before giving it a nice  _ smack, _ “I’m a nice man, so I’m gonna eat out that pretty ass of yours.”

Did he just say his ass was pretty? How often has Brett been looking at his ass to say that? … does Brett check him out during class at all? Or when he leaves? Has Aleks just not noticed it? But he feels like he’d be able to tell if his professor was checking him out. That’s not something that goes unnoticed.

Not that Aleks is immune to checking Brett out either but that was the beginning of the semester, before he learned how much of a hardass he is.

_ Now he’s about to be hard in my ass. _

 

A burst of cold air wisps against Aleks’ entrance after hands spread apart his asscheeks and Aleks almost shivers until the coolness is replaced by wet warmth.

Aleks would much rather have his body shiver than to let out the embarrassingly loud cry that falls from his lips instead.

“Somebody likes to have their ass ate,” Brett chuckles lowly and looks up to the back of Aleks’ head. “Yeah, do you like that?”

“Yes,” Aleks breathes out. “Fucking love it.”

“You’ve been so bad that I don’t think you deserve it but luckily for you, I love eating out a good ass.”

Aleks drops the side of his head against the comforters with a loud moan when Brett dives back in and he wrings the comforter in his hands for purchase. Brett’s hands snake underneath Aleks to grab his thighs and he drags his nails along the flimsy fabric of his stockings, it sinks into Aleks’ flesh and Aleks’ eyes lid shut as he tries to concentrate on one sensation.

Brett’s tongue presses flat on Aleks’ hole and slowly licks up and down, traces around the rim before it dips inside to get a better taste. Aleks’ nails claw tighter into the comforters and he bites down hard on his lips to stifle a moan so he doesn’t sound like a total bitch because he _really_  does love being rimmed, loves it a bit too much, in fact. He doesn’t want Brett to know how good he’s doing when his tongue hasn’t made much of a dent yet.

A huff of air expels from Brett’s nose against Aleks’ ass. The tip of his tongue quickly laps at Aleks’ hole and when he finally hears another moan from Aleks, he brings a hand up to spank him while the other wraps around Aleks’ cock.

“Make noise,” Brett demands. “Don’t you dare hold back from me.”

To tell Brett that he’s sorry will only give into Brett’s dominance. To talk back will give him a punishment. So all Aleks does is moan and spread his legs more but that’s good enough for Brett, to the point that his hand quickens on Aleks’ cock and he goes back to the task at hand.

Brett, 2. Aleks, 1.

Aleks’ moan grows louder and he rolls his hips back against Brett’s face, gyrates it around his tongue and he releases a pleasant sounding mewl when the pleasure inside him spreads throughout. Brett actually does a phenomenal job at rimming him and his tongue is masterful, though Aleks had gathered that from their kiss much earlier.

He continues to wet Aleks’ hole with the combined powers of his tongue and mouth and Aleks continues to make noise for him, moans and groans aplenty. Brett seems to work in tandem with Aleks’ hips and he takes the subtle hints that Aleks didn’t even know he was sending, successfully chasing the best route to bring Aleks the most pleasure, whether it’s actually sucking at his hole or swirling his tongue along his inner walls - it’s as if Brett’s a mindreader.

A loud breath escapes from Aleks’ mouth and it graduates into a whimper when a finger replaces Brett’s tongue to poke around inside. He hisses and squeezes the comforter when Brett’s teeth latch onto his asscheek, hard enough to leave a lasting mark, and then the bed shifts around, proceeds to dip under added weight.

Brett’s beard scratches the back of Aleks’ neck and it’s a strangely soothing sensation. Aleks hums his content and lets his eyelids droop a little, feels himself relax around Brett’s finger just in time for Brett to push it in all the way to the knuckle. He almost forgets that Brett stopped jerking him off but that’s probably for the best - he can’t handle so much all at once.

 

“Aleks,” Brett whispers into his ear.

Ugh, that’s his _name._ Aren’t they supposed to stay in character? What the fuck does he want?

“What?” Aleks grunts.

“How’re you feeling?” Brett asks.

“Fucking fine, just finger me open,” Aleks says in a hushed tone.

“Drop the tough guy act,” Brett grumbles, the lowness of his pitch making Aleks shudder. “Let yourself have fun. This doesn’t have to be another war between us.”

“I’d have fun not being a submissive bitch to you.”

Brett rolls his lips back and bites down on the bottom as he looks off to the side. He pushes a second finger into Aleks to further stretch him and his fingers work on a highly expert autopilot as his mind drifts into deep contemplation, not that Aleks notices. As soon as that second finger made its way inside, Aleks was quick to leave this conversation with Brett behind to focus on that - he _really_  wants to get fucked.

Taking a deep breath, Brett glances back down to Aleks and with his free hand, he pulls Aleks’ head back all the way by his hair. Aleks groans out loud and grits his teeth together as he pushes back on Brett’s fingers in an attempt to ebb that pain into pleasure.

After a few minutes of opening Aleks, Brett asks, “so desperate to get fucked, huh? If you’re that desperate, how about you just fuck yourself? You’re gonna ride me and you better do a good job. Let’s see what you got.”

“I can fuck myself better than you fucking could,” Aleks grumbles. “Let’s fucking do this then, lay down.”

Brett, 2. Aleks, 2.

Brett slides his fingers out of Aleks and makes his way to the headboard to prop himself against the pillows. He crosses his arms behind his head, fully allowing Aleks to take charge.

Aleks grins up at Brett and crawls forward. He reaches for the lube on the nightstand and then he quickly climbs atop Brett’s lap but as soon as that thick cock bobs against the crack of his ass, Aleks becomes increasingly aware of what’s about to happen.

He’s about to get fucked. By his English professor. On camera.  _ In a girly outfit. _

The vial that was holding all of his building confidence cracks and his confidence slowly begins to leak out. The grin on his face slowly vanishes into the nether and his eyes wander off to the side, his fingers twitch, and his body slumps on top of Brett’s wide frame. Aleks is still there, physically, but his soul is kind of drifting into the clouds above to watch from the outside.

Aleks got what he wanted. He gets to fuck himself on Brett and Brett gets to just lie there and watch - Aleks doesn’t have to submit to him at all. They’re equal in this war now so why does Aleks still feel like he’s losing?

 

Soft hands massaging his hips brings Aleks out from his trance and he looks down to see that they’re Brett’s. He raises his eyebrows and looks up to see that Brett has a rather worried expression on his face.

“Are you okay?” Brett asks softly. “We can stop, Aleks.”

“Yeah, Aleks,” Geoff jumps in. “If it’s too much, we can take a break.”

Aleks swallows and looks around the room, at Geoff, at the cameras and the cameramen, before he looks back down to Brett. “I…” He sighs and drops the lube on the bed. “Red. I need a few minutes.”

“Cool, alright.” Geoff nods. “Gives me time to grab a Coke!”

Geoff leaves the room and the two other cameramen filter off to the balcony and bathroom to leave Aleks and Brett alone on the bed with each other.

 

Aleks sighs and looks up to the ceiling before he presses his hands over his face. He whines quietly as he runs them downwards before they drop to rest on Brett’s chest. “Brett, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t apologize for stage fright,” Brett assures. “Besides, I don’t think you’ve uh, gone this hard before.”

“You’re definitely the most dominant guy I’ve been with so far,” Aleks says as he looks down to his hands. “Lotta things happening tonight.”

“I know I said that you’re an adult that makes your own decisions, and that’s still true, but why are you doing this?” Brett asks.

“Because, I…” Aleks rolls his eyes. “I’m fucking… I’m bad with money and I need it like, more than ever right now to pay my share of the bills and then I still have my car to pay off, I gotta make enough to pay off these loans in the future, and-”

“Broke college student,” Brett mumbles.

“Yeah…” Aleks frowns and runs his hand back through his hair. “So that’s… my sob story. What’s yours?”

Brett takes in a deep breath and with a shrug, he says, “blow off steam. Teaching can be exhausting, especially if there’s uh, rebellious kids with a bright future who don’t really like you.” He gives Aleks a pointed look.

For an adult Aleks claims not to like, Brett’s shown Aleks the most respect and patience out of every adult he’s ever known. He said it himself that he doesn’t have to either.

Aleks ducks his head in shame and fiddles with the hem of his shirt. “You’re a good professor,” Aleks admits. “I just have a lot going on and being forced to go to your class is another one of those responsibilities I have to think about.”

“If I didn’t make attendance mandatory, nobody would show up,” Brett chuckles. “I’m aware of how seemingly easy people think English is and I get it, I do. I get why you’re frustrated but Aleks, I really do want what’s best for you. That’s my job as an educator.”

“Is fucking me what’s best for me?”

“Aleks…”

“Sorry,” Aleks mumbles. “I… I _do_  want you to fuck me though. I just-”

“You just what?” Brett raises an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

Aleks looks over to the camera and sighs. “This is all on camera, dude. I’m nervous.”

“Probably doesn’t help that you’re wearing an outfit you don’t like,” Brett points out. “You do look _very pretty_ in it though. Like, god damn,” Brett chuckles and runs his hands up Aleks’ sides. “Aleks, I gotta come back to class tomorrow knowing I fucked you. It’s gonna be torture.”

Aleks blinks a few times at the implications of Brett’s words and he tilts his head, licks along his lips as a grin slowly graces his face. “Really think I’m pretty?”

“So fucking pretty,” Brett breathes. “You’ve made teaching very hard for me this semester.”

“As hard as _this?”_ Aleks grinds his ass back against Brett’s erection and he chuckles at Brett’s moan.

“Oh yeah,” Brett moans. “You’ve made teaching hard in more ways than one.”

Aleks slowly licks along his lips and looks up to the headboard in thought.

Brett really isn’t as bad as he thought he’d be. In fact, Brett has proven himself to be a better person than most people Aleks knows. He genuinely likes Aleks and actually cares about him after all, about his future and him presently. He had casted Brett aside as some narcissistic English professor that thinks they’re smarter than they are but Brett has reasons for what he does.

He’s a good man and he’s to be trusted, not revered. Aleks almost had to have sex with him on camera to realize it but anytime is better than never, right?

Oh yeah! They should get back to that now that Aleks has found that confidence he lost.

 

Aleks rolls off Brett to lay on his back beside him and he spreads out his legs. His hands rest by the sides of his head and he looks over to Brett, widens his eyes a little and raises his eyebrows in a silent plea.

Brett’s eyes scan Aleks’ lithe body, from top to bottom, and his scan takes a good amount of time to fully register all the visual information but once it does, he sits up on his knees and makes his way in between Aleks’ legs. “I see that we’re feeling a bit better than before,” he comments.

Aleks nods and he moans, “I want-”

“Alright guys, I’m back!” Geoff announces with a Coke in hand. “How’re we feeling now?”

Brett and Aleks look to Geoff for a few moments before they look to each other. They search each other’s faces for any hint of hesitation but all they see is desperation and traces of yearning.

“Think we’re feeling good,” Brett says without looking away.

“Yeah,” Aleks says. “And I really wanna get fucked.”

The sound of Geoff laughing and making a joke goes unnoticed as the both of them focus on their own things. Aleks is focused entirely on Brett and Brett is focused on stroking the lube all along his thick length, a generous amount too for Aleks’ comfort.

“You sure you’re ready?” Brett asks.

“Yes.” Aleks nods. “Please.”

Brett looks up to Aleks as he throws Aleks’ legs over his thighs. He begins to unbutton his shirt and Aleks watches with heavy interest, his point of interest shifting from button to button until it’s completely undone and he moans his approval when Brett’s built torso enters his view, that offending article of clothing being tossed to the side.

“Take this off,” Brett rasps as he pushes up on Aleks’ tanktop.

Aleks doesn’t put up a fuss one bit. He first has to unbutton the last button on his cardigan but once that is tossed aside, he can grab the hem of his tanktop to discard it as well. All that’s left on his frame is the bralette, garter belt, the stockings, and heels - less is more.

“Fuck me, daddy,” Aleks pleads. “Please, fill me up.”

Brett raises his eyebrows at the new name but the only other response he gives Aleks is a grin before he looks down to line himself up.

 

Aleks waits with bated breath as Brett grabs his lubed up shaft to line it up with his hole. It can’t come quick enough and he can’t remember the last time he’s wanted to be fucked so bad. Aleks could almost whine with how close Brett is but then the head of Brett’s cock breaches the rim, the first few inches slide past, then more, _and more,_ until Brett is fully satiated inside him.

Aleks cries out loud at the most satisfying blend of pain and pleasure he’s ever felt. Aleks’ mouth has widened open in a silent scream and his eyes have screwed tightly shut to ward off the unpleasant part of the blend. His hands seek anchorage on Brett’s big arms that have now placed themselves by the sides of his body to hold himself up and his nails sink into his tan skin, drag along to create marks in the wake and Brett moans his content, closes his eyes briefly to fully register these sensations before he stares down at the beautiful sight beneath him.

“Look at you, baby boy,” Brett purrs. “You’re taking me so good. There’s my good boy, just relax…”

He blinks his eyes open at Brett and then they dip down to his lips, those lips he had so roughly ravaged earlier. Aleks had wanted to prove himself to the older man and show him that Aleks isn’t going to let him get the reins so easily but now, all Aleks wants is for Brett to kiss him and fuck him so deeply that he can’t even _think_  about anything else.

When Brett drops his head forward, he sees where exactly Aleks is looking and he’s quick to do something about it. “Yeah, I think I know something that’ll help you relax,” he says quietly. “Come here, I got you…”

Aleks moans thankfully into Brett’s mouth and he bends his legs back further to better accommodate him. His legs squeeze Brett’s sides, his heels gently press into Brett’s ass, and Brett shifts around to get more comfortable. It causes him to move inside Aleks, it causes a bout of pain to surge through him and it sucks but Brett’s lips are the aphrodisiac that quickly takes the pain away.

Brett wraps an arm around Aleks’ neck and Aleks moves a hand to hold onto one of Brett’s broad shoulders, the other clinging onto the tie that’s still hanging off his neck, and pulls at it to initiate a deeper kiss. They both tilt their heads, lick along the others lips, and both open their mouths in a silent invitation.

Their lips are betrothed to each other in peaceful harmony. There is an understanding between them that allows them to fully open up, thus allowing avenues of pleasure that could not be reached before with their harsh indifferences. There’s nothing to deny, nothing to hide. They went into war against each other, under the darkest night, and came out the other side with each other, into bright sunrise.

Light shines over and encases them in warmth, in safety, and it blinds everything else but the camera lenses. The cameras reflect the light and continue to be a mainstay, a way to snapshot the new development.

 

After their tongues lengthy quests through each other’s mouths, they slide out and lick up the other’s lips before their foreheads press together. Aleks and Brett gaze into each other’s dark eyes, breathing against each other’s mouths.

“Ready to put on a show for the camera?” Brett asks in a whisper.

Aleks wets his lips with a nod. “Yeah,” he whispers back. “Don’t hold back, fuck me like the slut I’m supposed to be.”

Brett grins and tilts his head, looks to Aleks’ lips. “Are you my slutty baby boy?”

Aleks purses his lips out into a moan as his hands move to hold onto Brett’s sides. “I’m your slutty baby boy, daddy,” he repeats. “And I’m beneath you.”

“You know what?” Brett sits back up. “I think daddy and his slutty baby boy are actually on the same page.”

Brett starts up on his thrusts and it follows a nice, steady pace that isn’t too much for Aleks or too little. It’s exactly the kind of thing Aleks needs, to get used to Brett’s size at the same time Brett will allow Aleks to indulge in pleasure. He can feel every thick inch pushing in and out, stretching him wide, and moans fall from Aleks’ lips every so often, partly in pleasure and relief at being full. _So_  full.

“You feel so good, daddy,” Aleks moans as his hands slide up to grab at Brett’s biceps, big enough for his fingers to splay out and grab all he can. “Oh _god,_ you feel so fucking good in me!”

“You feel so fucking good _around_  me, baby boy,” Brett breathes out. “Getting used to daddy’s thick cock, huh?”

“Uh huh,” Aleks breathes. “I think I need more of it.”

Brett chuckles and leans over Aleks. “How about you just show me how much more you need?” he asks as he wraps his arms around Aleks’ shoulders to turn them around, with Aleks on top.

Aleks isn’t a stranger to this position at all and it’s actually one of his favorites. He’s a lot more used to being a power bottom instead of the whiny, desperate type but all he has to do differently is act more like a slut instead of a bratty tyrant.

Aleks makes a noise and slams his eyes shut when Brett suddenly spanks him with both hands. “O-One more time,” he says.

“You like that? Being spanked.”

When Aleks nods, Brett spanks him again, much harder, and Aleks cries out his approval this time with a loud, “daddy!”

“Think you can take one more for him, angel?” Brett raises an eyebrow. “Hmm?”

“Yes, yes!” Aleks nods quickly and braces his hands on Brett’s built chest. “Give it to - _fuck me!”_   he whines and arches forward at the next spank and he rolls his lips back, whimpers constantly at the pain that reverberates throughout.

“I’m not the one fucking you right now,” Brett reminds him before his hands move to grasp Aleks’ hips. “You gotta fuck yourself, show how desperate you are for daddy.”

“I need your cock so much, daddy, I want you to fuck me all the-”

“Less talking,” Brett says low and firm. “More doing.”

The threatening tone actually makes Aleks shiver and it doesn’t take him long to show Brett how desperate he is after hearing that, the silent warning in between his words.

 

Nails press into Brett’s chest while Aleks bounces quickly on and off his thickness, riding Brett like this is the biggest scene of his hopefully short lived porn career - actually, it is. This will show how good Aleks can take a cock, especially a big one, it’ll show Aleks’ ability to ride the fuck out of it, and it’ll showcase how damn _pretty_  he looks doing it all. Looking good is so easy in the porn industry but actually _fucking_  good? That’s a different story.

But Aleks can easily do both.

He alternates between slamming up and down and settling on top of Brett to roll his hips back and forth, circle them, it’s never just the same motions. When Aleks fully seats himself on Brett again, lets it continuously fill him to the brim, Brett tightens the hold on Aleks’ hips to pull him up just a tad.

“Stay still,” Brett commands.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Just look and sound pretty.”

With that said, Brett begins to ruthlessly fuck up into Aleks, over and over again, and Aleks throws his head back in a loud cry when Brett manages to hit that amazing spot inside him with each and every single thrust levied into his lithe frame. Aleks can’t do anything but, well, look and sound pretty - and he does a glorious job at that too.

“Ooh, what a _good boy_  you are,” Brett groans. “You should fucking see yourself right now, you look like a fucking angel.”

“I-I’m your…” Aleks whines and slams his eyes shut, bites down hard on his lips as he brings his hands over to hold onto Brett’s. “I… fuck…”

“Use your words, angel.” Brett peers up at Aleks with a fiery gaze. “I know I’m fucking you stupid but there’s gotta be something there.”

“I’m…” Aleks gasps and opens his eyes. “I’m daddy’s filthy little angel,” he finally moans and then he closes his eyes again.

“You gotta be, dressed like this,” Brett points out. “All white and all _mine.”_

The thrusts don’t even falter as Brett says these things. They keep up with their recklessness and brutality and if Aleks still had it out for Brett, he’d joke that this would be the kind of thing perfect for hot, angry sex but then he looks down at Brett, notices the way Brett is looking at him, and the angry nature that it portrays is… kind of contradictory.

Brett doesn’t look at him like an angel, but a god. It’s actually quite flattering and there’s a spark of confidence that surges through Aleks upon the preconceived knowledge that he’s blowing his English professor’s mind with how good he is, how _pretty_  he is.

 

Aleks doesn’t look at Brett for long though. It’s kind of hard when Brett is fucking him so good, so _hard,_ and he allows himself to devolve into this weirdly angelic fucktoy that does nothing but moan for Brett and take it. Surprisingly, Aleks _is_ able to think about a few things when he’s getting fucked stupid.

The first thing? His English professor has a really big dick and he _really_ knows how to use it. It should be a crime for him to be so good at this when he teaches Aleks throughout the week. How is he supposed to come back to class after this? How does he _act_  with Brett? Should he like, stay after to suck his dick as a thank you for having a good class or tell Brett to suck his dick for having a boring class?

The second thing - it’s actually the last thing on Aleks’ mind because he’s sort of losing himself the more this goes on - is that he’s real close to coming. It’s weird that he’s close because he’s never came untouched and he even wonders if he’s close at all but it feels so good, feels _better_  than normal, and-

“Oh my god!” Aleks gasps and his eyes widen open before they slam back shut, his nails digging hard into Brett’s hands. “Fuck me, _fuck me,_ just like that and don’t stop, don’t _fucking_ stop!” he groans.

“You’re getting close, I can feel it,” Brett groans and holds Aleks down on his lap so he can rock against his spot. “Go on, angel, go ahead and come. Come for daddy, make a nice mess.”

Aleks’ teeth grit together and his nails drag along Brett’s hands, leaving marks in the wake. His toes curl tightly in his stockings and his entire body grows warm, heats up to a scorching point at the tips of his fingers, and the pressure in his stomach is reaching a tipping point. It’s a strange mixture of uncomfortable and satisfying, this nagging sensation that’s _so_ _close_  to giving its way into pure pleasure and soon enough, that’s exactly what happens.

His lips part open and his mouth widens as a loud cry escapes into the room. Aleks’ head slowly lulls back and his hips jerk back and forth wildly as the load releases from his cock to drip down his shaft, spills onto Brett’s stomach, and some drops manage to shoot up onto Brett’s chest - but Brett doesn’t seem to mind at all.

In fact, it seems like the opposite. It’s like the pleasure inside Brett increases with each drop that lands on him and by the time Aleks is completely done, Brett’s quick to enter his own climax.

 

Brett holds Aleks up once more so he can thrust back inside him, desperate movements as he tries to chase the best route for his pleasure. Aleks is so sensitive now and it hurts, it’s too much, but he holds on for Brett’s sake, holds on so Brett can fill him up, the first man to _ever_  do so. The excitement he feels outweighs any pain or discomfort.

They say that being filled is nothing like the descriptions you’ll hear about on the internet. Maybe if you’re lucky, you can feel a modicum of something but Aleks must’ve won the fucking lottery because he feels _everything._ He feels the heat of Brett’s release spilling against his inner walls, feels Brett pushing inside him all the way, deeper and deeper, even when he’s reached his limit, and it’s the most amazing thing Aleks has ever experienced and accomplished.

“Feels so good,” Aleks whispers as he brings his hand down over his garter belt, where his stomach is. “You filled me up _so much.”_

Brett lids his eyes open at Aleks with a small grin. “You like it?”

He sort of hates how much he likes it. Aleks knew he was gonna be a big fan but now he just kind of wants to be filled every second. Ha, it _literally_  filled a hole inside him that he never knew was there! Aleks just has one concern - what if Brett’s the only person that could give him a fuck like that?

_ The night is still young... _

Aleks rolls his lips back and narrows his eyes, shakes his head. “Do I like it? No.” But then a grin graces his face as he lowers his hands to Brett’s chest, runs them upwards to grab his shoulders. “I _love it,”_ he purrs while pressing their foreheads together. “Love it so much I want _more_ , daddy.”

Brett raises his eyebrows and looks to Aleks’ lips. “You just saying that or do you actually want more?”

“Afraid you can’t give me what I need?”

Brett chuckles lowly and wraps his arms around Aleks to throw Aleks back on his back. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll show you things you never knew you needed.”

“I’m all for shooting more scenes with you two!” Geoff announces. “Just let us have a break real quick!”

The redhead behind the camera clears his throat and says, “actually, Geoff-”

“You need a break,” Geoff tells him as he plants a firm hand on his shoulder. “Trust me.” He looks over to the other cameraman and nods his head. “So do you!”

“We’ll be fine here,” Brett says without taking his eyes off Aleks.

“You guys go eat or whatever,” Aleks says as his hands reach out to run up and down Brett’s chest.

Geoff looks back and forth between his cameramen with a wink before they head out of the hotel room - leaving Aleks and Brett totally alone.

 

“I think you just fucked me into being a good student for you from now on, Mr. Hundley.” Aleks looks up to Brett with a grin, lets his hands fall from Brett’s chest so he can run them back through his own hair with a small hum.

“Didn’t know a good fuck was all it took to fix your attitude,” Brett mumbles.

“I mean, I think I need more than just one good fuck to fully fix me.” Aleks raises an eyebrow, glances down the length of his body to see where they’re joined, before Brett receives his attention again.

“In that case, we should probably go at it all night.”

“You said you’d be ready in a few minutes?”

“Actually? I’m starting to think I can go back at it right now...”

As he and Brett prepare for their second round, Aleks fully realizes that Brett isn’t so bad after all.

 

No longer does Aleks hold ill will for his English professor. In fact, he _really_  likes his English professor. The only bad thing about him is the mandatory attendance to his class but even that can be forgiven now with his incredibly hot presence… and as long as he continues to fuck Aleks like he did just minutes ago.

You know something? Maybe he should do what Brett tells him more often. He _is_  an educator that knows what’s best for him and if it’s in Aleks’ best interests to be a prettily dressed slut and take it like one? He’ll happily do so.

This leads to the final point in their long war:

Brett, 3. Aleks, 2.

 

But even though Aleks has lost… he still feels like a winner.


End file.
